<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you’re surprisingly light by sae_what</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052717">you’re surprisingly light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sae_what/pseuds/sae_what'>sae_what</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blushing, F/M, Fluff, Kagami Tsurugi Knows, Protective Kagami Tsurugi, let buff kagami carry her boyfriend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:35:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sae_what/pseuds/sae_what</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After carrying Adrien and swooping him off his feet, Kagami has her suspicions. Something about this feels awfully familiar. </p><p>Only because she’s carried Chat Noir too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you’re surprisingly light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kagami whipped her head, eyes landing on the staff that lay on the ground, then at Chat Noir as he leaned against the brick wall, wincing with pain. </p><p>She wouldn’t allow herself to just stand there and watch; she had to do something. </p><p>The akumatized villain snarled. “What’s wrong, Chat Noir? Where‘s your little Ladybug now? You’re practically useless without her. How pathetic!” Her mockery sunk deeper into Chat’s skin as he gripped tightly to his hurt ankle. </p><p>Gripping onto the staff tightly, Kagami swung the staff at the villain with precision each time. “You’re wrong! He isn’t useless!” she retorted through her gritted teeth, her concentration unwavering.</p><p>Surprised by the girl’s quick reaction time, the villain blocked her attacks, before Kagami finally executed her last swing with brute force, knocking down her opponent. </p><p>Chat caught his staff as Kagami passed it onto him, then without hesitation, she scooped him into her arms. </p><p>“Wh-what are you doing?!” Chat shrilled, voice almost cracking with surprise. </p><p>“The least I can do is bring you to safety before Ladybug shows up,” Kagami responded bluntly. “Plus, you’re hurt.”</p><p>“I...“ Chat scrabbled for the right words to say, before the only thing that escaped his mouth was, “You were amazing back there.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Kagami’s smile slowly surfaced. “And you’re surprisingly light, Chat Noir. Almost as if you’ve got the diet of a model.”</p><p>Chat laughed nervously. “W-What? A model? Pfft, please, I’m way more handsome than all the models in Paris combined.”</p><p>Kagami pursed her lips, as though containing a laugh herself. “Of course you are.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Adrien and Kagami stared in horror as they watched their fencing instructor morph into one of Hawkmoth’s victims.</p><p>“M. D’Argencourt?” Adrien lifted his fencing mask. </p><p>“I am not M. D’Argencourt!” the man retorted with contempt. “I am Darkblade! Students, bow before me and become my knights!”</p><p>Kagami quickly grabbed her duffle bag, reaching a hand to Adrien. “C’mon, let’s get out of here!”</p><p>Adrien accepted her hand, the two of them sprinting out of the gym. Much to Adrien’s dismay, on the other hand, he missed a step as he ran down the stairs onto the pavement, the rest of his body leading him down the steps and falling flat on his bottom. </p><p>Kagami immediately turned to the boy. “Adrien! Are you okay?”</p><p>“I’m fine!” the blond responded with a wince, attempting to get up before failing. </p><p>“No, you’re not!” Kagami cried with worry. She eyed the villain following behind, approaching them closer and closer. </p><p>Adrien had to transform, now. There was no way he’d put Kagami and the rest of his fencing classmates in danger. “You can go without me, Kagami, I-“</p><p>“There’s no way I’m leaving you.” The girl scooped the boy up in her arms, carrying him with ease as she ran away from chaos. “We have to go somewhere safe.”</p><p>This felt awfully familiar to Adrien, the way Kagami carried him like this. She only had her eyes set forward, never back, clouded with determination. </p><p>He’s been here before. In <em>her</em> arms. </p><p>He witnessed Kagami’s cheeks turn a slight rose-colored pink as she continued to dash as far away from the school as possible. </p><p>“You’re... surprisingly light,” she said softly before adding, “Why do I have a strange feeling I’ve experienced something like this before?”</p><p>“You haven’t!” Adrien countered immediately. “Déjà vu can be very misleading.”</p><p>Kagami lifted a brow, settling Adrien down as the two caught their breath in an empty alleyway. “No. I definitely trust my instincts.”</p><p>Adrien gulped nervously. “Oh, really? And what are your instincts telling you?”</p><p>Kagami opened her mouth, but stopped and gave the boy a small smile instead. “I don’t need to say, Adrien. You’ll let me know yourself when you’re ready. For now, I’ll keep my mouth shut.”</p><p>“Hey, that’s not fair!” Adrien gave her a pout. “C’mon, Kagami! What do you know?”</p><p>“I think it <em>is</em> fair,” the girl replied. “You have your secrets, so I’ll have mine too.”</p><p>Adrien couldn’t help but snicker. He guessed that she would’ve figured out eventually; she was way too sharp and he was somehow always one step behind her. </p><p>“I can never win against you, can I?”</p><p>“No,” Kagami giggled. “Never.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I felt like taking a break from Love Square.. I’m experiencing some writer’s block with my WIPs at the moment, and I know the only way to overcome it is to write /something/, so the first thing my brain directed to was Adrigami. It’s such a good, under-appreciated ship. (I was rewatching Riposte, and they would be the perfect execution of rivals to lovers, js.)</p><p>The thing is, I am a multishipper, and it just so happens that I ship Adrienette but also Adrigami... but also Marigami? (It’s a wild trip, y’all.) The three of them just have good chemistry. I think the show would definitely be more enjoyable for me if they focused more on developing their friendships - between Adrien, Kagami, and Marinette - rather than the whole love rivalry!</p><p>Gosh, okay I'll stop rambling. Thanks for reading! x</p><p>Tumblr: sae-what</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>